Laney (TToTT)
Laney (リア, Lia) is an eligible marriage candidate in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. She is one of the villagers living in Bluebell Village. She helps her father Howard at his cafe. She loves her father and claims that he's the best cook around. She loves to bake, specifically cakes and other sweets for her father's store. She's incredibly cheerful and friendly if you stop by and say hello to her. She is good friends with Georgia and Cam. For marriage, you will need to befriend her father Howard as well as Cam, so stop by the Cafe often! Laney is very easy to find, as she is often helping her father at the Cafe. On days off, she can be seen talking with Georgia at the fountain outside of the cafe. Laney loves ice cream (and other sweets), as well as flowers and tea. 'Schedule'Bachelorette Laney fogu.com 'Gifts'Bachelorette Laney fogu.com 'Dating Information'Bachelorette Laney fogu.com Date Times: ''Monday & Thursday (11am - 4pm)'' Wednesdays (6pm - 10pm) Date Locations: Good: Town Square, the Flowerbed, By the Church '' '''Okay:' The Spring '' '''Bad:' By the Tunnel 'Marriage Requirements'Bachelorette Laney fogu.com *See all 4 flower events. *Have her flower level at full bloom Red Flower. *Be in year 2 or later. *Own the double bed. *Have Howard and Cam at 4 Flowers (30,000fp) each. 'Flower Events'Bachelorette Laney fogu.com Purple Flower Event Requirements: '''Laney is at a purple flower level. '''Date Location: Town Square Speak to Laney between 11am and 4pm on a Monday or Thursday. She will take you to the town square and give you a brief lesson about the statue in the center of town. She then asks you if you like this village as much as she does. *'Option 1 - Yea! I like it a lot! (+3000FP)' Laney will be happy that you agree. She tells you that you'll love the town even more as you learn more about it and that she couldn't imagine living elsewhere. *'Option 2 - Not really... (-2000FP)' Laney seems disappointed that you feel that way and makes up an excuse to leave for the day. ---- Blue Flower Event Requirements: 'You have witnessed the purple flower event and Laney is at a blue flower or higher. '''Date Location: '''By the Church On a Thursday between 11am and 4pm speak to Laney. This time, she offers to give you a slice of her homemade cheesecake. She wants to sell it at the cafe, but wants somebody to try it first. *'Thanks, I will! (+3000FP) Laney will ask what you think. The cheesecake is delicious! Laney is slightly embarrassed, but thanks you. Although she loves to bake, she admits that seeing others get so happy eating her food is really what she loves most. She will let you know if she has anything else for you to taste test! *'Option 2 - I'm not hungry. Sorry. (-2000FP)' Laney understands and takea the cheesecake back, deciding that she'll get somebody else to eat her cheesecake instead. ---- Green Flower Event Requirements: 'Laney has a green flower level or higher, you've seen the previous two flower events. '''Date Location: '''The Spring Speak to Laney on a Wednesday evening between 6pm and 8pm during sunny or snowy weather. She seems to have something on her mind. When confronted, she tells you that she's worried about your feelings about living here. She wonders if you miss your old village and if it made you sad to leave. *'Option 1 - At first, but not now. (+3000FP) Laney will feel a little bit relieved. She eventually wants to sell baked goods to people in different cities, but isn't sure that she could ever bring herself to leave Bluebell. She thanks you for helping her feel better. *'Option 2 - Yeah. Terribly sad. (-2000FP)' This will make Laney upset. She thinks that it would also be difficult if she ever had to move too. ---- Yellow Flower Event Requirements: Laney is at a yellow flower level or higher, and you have seen all of the previous heart events. Additionally, Howard must be at 25,000FP or higher and Georgia must be at a purple heart level or higher. Date Location: By the Church This final event occurs by the church between 1pm and 3pm on a Monday during sunny or snowy weather. You will see that Georgia is looking for Laney and eventually finds her by the Church. Laney offered to help her dad at the cafe on her day off and Howard is wondering where she is. Laney was out for a walk and forgot all about it. You offer to help Laney and the two of you go back to the cafe. Back at the cafe, Howard comments on the fact that you were spending time with Laney! She explains that you've volunteered to help her work at the cafe today. Howard agrees to let you help. After working, Howard thanks you for your help and Laney thanks you too! She asks you how you're feeling. *'Option 1 - I'm fine. That was fun. (+3000FP)' She once again thanks you for your help. Howard suggests that you should leave your farm to come and work at the cafe full time as Laney's husband! Laney embaressingly apologizes for her Dad's comment and apologizes that the day turned out this way. Laney promises that the two of you will do something more fun the next time. *'Option 2 - I'm too tired to move (-3000FP)' She is surprised that you find this work difficult after all the farming work that you do. She still thanks you for your help though, however. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Tale of Two Towns NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelorettes